My Oneshot Collection
by Wrenny2000
Summary: A collection of short oneshots. Also used for writing practice. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Love Hurts

Standing alone in StarClan,staring across the border of nothingness that divided the Dark Forest from StarClan,the evil from the good, the dark from the light. It's the only thing she knows how to do now. She doesn't know why she does it, it's just something that she has always done. A familiar ache of quiet loneliness fills her heart. She shouldn't miss him,she knows she shouldn't. But she can't help herself, of all the cats in the world, he was the only one who truly understood her. And she was the only one who understood him. She wonders if he still remembers all the time that they had spend together. Sometimes she wishes she could forget him. _He's probably already forgotten me._ she thinks.

* * *

Sitting under an old,dark tree, looking out at the stars. Sometimes he envies the StarClan cats,they had so much happiness in their lives. But why should he care? Why should he care about them? He doesn't know the answer to this question,but he realizes that there is one that he cares about. As much as he tries to deny it,he can't ignore his feelings for her. He almost hates himself for it. All the love he has left for her fills his heart with anger and hate, burning it, and blackening it to ash. He wishes all his feelings would go away,that they would just vanish into nothing. He just wants to be filled with darkness, like all the other Dark Forest cats. He doesn't want to feel anymore. But, no matter how much he wants to forget her,no matter how much he wants to hate her, he knows he can never stop loving her. _What ever happened to us?_ he thinks.

* * *

They both sit alone on opposite sides of the world. They love each other,but they don't want to. The emptiness of hate fills them, driving them further apart. They wish they could hate each other, but really they can only hate themselves. The stars gleam with hope, chasing away the deepest darkness. She was in the light,he was in the darkness. She was Snowfur,he was Thistleclaw. And they both realized,that no matter beautiful it is, love hurts.


	2. Injured

He lay there on the ground,injured.

The blood that had once poured from his wound, now coated his legs in a red,sticky mess.

"Won't anybody help me?!" he screamed.

The medicine cat looked at him oddly,"I am helping you."

The tom ignored her words.

 _No one can help me now._ he thought.

He almost found it to be amusing that he,the great warrior Duskclaw,would just simply die because of a battle against ThunderClan.

Rosewhisker,the medicine cat, had finished dressing his wounds.

"Now lean on me,I'll help you to your nest." she said.

He let out a small snort of laughter. _Am I really that helpless?_

Rosewhisker stared at him oddly again,"I don't see how you can find this funny."

He gazed into her blue eyes,they were so full of hope,as if she truly believed that he could make it.

Duskclaw struggled to lift himself up,every muscle in his body ached,it pained him to move at all. It wasn't long before he collapsed to the ground again.

 _Well,would you look at that?_ he thought. _I really am helpless._

Rosewhisker let him lean on her and they began slowly making their way out of the medicine cat den.

Duskclaw limped across camp,even when leaning against Rosewhisker, it still hurt.

Suddenly, Duskclaw felt his head growing heavy,and the world around him swirled into blackness.

"Duskclaw! No! Get up!"

He could still here the panicked mews of the medicine cat as he was dying. He didn't even try to hold on to life.

 _There's to much blood._ he thought hopelessly.

 _I'm going to die._

 _I guess it's kind of funny, of all the ways I could've died, I would never of expected to go down like this._

And Duskclaw just lay there in dying moment,so hopeless.

And Rosewhisker watched him,so full of hope.

Hope that maybe Duskclaw would survive.

But sadly,the wounds were too deep.

And no medicine cat could help him now.


	3. Sinking

A blue-gray she-cat padded alone by the river. Her name was Rainheart,and she enjoyed being alone.

Her blue-gray paws brushed against the rocks as she hopped on each one.

She had just gotten her warrior name,and had never been happier about anything.

 _Today is the best day of my life!_ she thought. _Everything is perfect._

She prepared to jump to the next rock,the rock that would be too far for even the strongest warrior to jump.

She was just a young warrior,she shouldn't have even attempted it,because as soon as she hit that rock,she slipped and fell silently into the river.

She sank underneath the water,it completely surrounded her,giving her a feeling of hopelessness that she had never felt.

She couldn't swim,she knew that,so she didn't even try.

She just kept sinking.

 _Sinking. . ._

Memories flew before her eyes as she wordlessly sank through the water.

 _I've had a good life._ she thought peacefully.

Maybe there's some part of her that enjoyed falling through the river,because she didn't even try to fight death.

She just closed her eyes and sank.


	4. Friendship

_Friendship,a thing that very few cats have,and even fewer take time to cherish. Most just forget about their friendship,they just think of it as something that everyone has,and don't think that it is at all important._

Dawnheart and Skywish weren't like that,they knew that true friendship was a rare thing,and they spent every moment treasuring it, even at the times where they didn't want to see each other they still cared,because that's what friendship was like.

Skywish never thought that she would lose her friend,but she was wrong,very wrong.

She closed her eyes and let herself remember the day where she had lost her best friend.

 _"Hey!" Dawnheart said,jumping on Skywish to wake her._

 _It was a beautiful morning,the golden light of dawn streamed through the warriors den._

 _Dawnheart was a medicine cat,but she would wake Skywish up every day._

 _Skywish found this to be annoying,but she wouldn't tell her friend,because she seemed to enjoy it so much,and she didn't want to wipe that smile off her friend's face._

 _"What do you want,Dawnheart?"_

Skywish thought that she knew what she wanted,just to say hi,to wake her up like she always did.

But no,this time it was something different.

 _Dawnheart looked at Skywish excitedly,"I was thinking we could go exploring together! Birdstar wants us on patrol!"_

 _Skywish knew how exciting this must be for her friend,medicine cats don't usually go on patrol._

 _"Sure,let's go."_

Nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

 _They walked side by side through the forest._

 _Dawnheart started rushing ahead happily,Skywish rolled her eyes and chased after her._

 _And together they raced,as friends._

They thought nothing could ruin that day.

 _But suddenly, a fox leaped from out of the bushes,it's eyes wild._

 _It lunged towards Skywish,about to close its jaws around her neck._

 _Dawnheart watched in horror and jumped in front of her friend._

 _Skywish's eyes grew wide as the fox took Dawnheart's life instead of hers._

 _Skywish then chased the fox off in anger,in sadness,and in fear,it didn't even take much of a fight._

 _She turned around to see Dawnheart,lying there and bleeding from the neck._

 _Dawnheart struggled for breath,trying to hold on to whatever life she had left._

 _Because that's just what she was,a fighter._

 _Skywish padded over to her barely alive friend._

 _She felt some choked up emotion rise in her throat,"You sacrificed yourself for me. . ."_

 _Dawnheart looked up at her and smiled weakly,"That's because we're friends."_

 _And with that Dawnheart closed her eyes for the final time,and died._

 _"Friends. . ."_

 _Skywish looked to the sky,wishing that it could be her lying there instead._


	5. Father

Hawkpaw had never felt alone before in her life. Her father had always told her that as long as she had hope,she could never be alone.

It's kind of funny,how the one who told her that is also the one who made her feel the worst loneliness she could have ever felt.

She was walking to her father's den one day to talk with him,like she always did around moonrise.

Her father,Brownfeather was sitting in his den with his back turned.

"Hey,dad!" shouted Hawkpaw happily.

Brownfeather turned towards her,his eyes cold,"You should leave,I don't want you here when the battle comes."

"What are you talking about?"

Brownfeather sighed heavily and shook his head,"I didn't want to tell you this,but it seems I have to."

The coldness in her father's eyes made her shudder,she remembered the warmth and joy they once held,but the way he looked at her now frightened her.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked,forcing the words out.

"I've been secretly plotting to take over the forest,there will be a battle between the four Clans,and I don't want you to be here." he answered,his voice holding no emotion.

"You're kidding,right?"

"No. Now leave,before I make you!"

He clawed at his daughter's muzzle leaving it bleeding.

The scarlet drops of blood stained the ground.

Hawkpaw looked at her father in horror.

"W-what did you do that for?!"

Brownfeather turned away,"I told you to leave."

The hatred that she heard in her father's voice,made her want to flee,to run and never come back.

So that's what she did,she left.

Her heart pounded as she ran,ran to somewhere she would be alone.

After her mother had died when she was a kit,she thought she'd never want anymore loneliness,but now,that's all she truly wanted.

After seeing her own father like that,she felt that solitude was the only option.

She came upon an abandoned Twoleg den,and that's where she would live out the rest of her life.

That was her decision.

As much as it pained her,that's what she wanted.

To be alone.

* * *

About a moon later,she decided to see what the Clans were like now.

When she arrived,nothing was as it once was.

Her father had succeeded in taking over the Clans.

And there he was,sitting on the great rock,watching his warriors,starving and scarred,and he didn't care at all.

Hawkpaw had never hated a cat more than she hated him.

And yet. . .he was her father.

* * *

And perhaps,beyond the blackness that blinds his heart,past the darkness that covers his mind.

Perhaps,he still cares for Hawkpaw.

After all,she is his daughter.


	6. Alone

A dark shred of loneliness flows over her,like a shadow.

She can't quite remember how it came to be like this.

All she knows is that she's alone.

 _Why does life turn out like this? No matter how hard we try we always end up alone._ She thinks.

Her name was Willowshade,and pain was all she knew now.

It hurts her to remember her past,what had brought her here to this solitude.

Everyone who knew her would think she loved being alone.

And at first,she might've thought that too.

But,the truth is. . .she hated it.

Yet still,she has to stay there.

Alone.

 _I wish I could go back home. . ._


End file.
